Keep me in Your Heart
by Emily Ishida
Summary: Matt is trying to propose to Mimi, but every chance he gets Tai interupts. Will his attempt be successful?


Keep Me in Your Heart

Keep Me in Your Heart

By: Emily Ishida 

A pleasant breeze ran across a sea of flowers, making them dance under a loving sunset, giving a strawberry image to the painted skies. Small birds played with the wind, flying up and down and chirping sweet love songs to nearby birds. Mimi Tachikawa, with a smile painted upon her face and a wonderful sensation in her soul, danced across the field of wild flowers, letting the gentle winds whisper secrets in her ear.

Watching Mimi play and dance under the setting sun, Yamato Ishida gazed adoringly at his precious Mimi. He watched her flowing pink hair dance along with her, those tiny gold stars entangled among the pink strands glimmering like gold. _Oh, Mimi, if only you knew how much you meant to me. I know you know I love you, but I wish there were words to actually describe my love._ Matt thought sweetly, smiling as he gazed on. 

Mimi was unaware of Matt's loving gaze, that is until she saw a butterfly flutter his way. A soft dazzle grew inside her amber eyes, and she ran as fast as she could into Matt's arms. 

Matt held her close, stroking her hair and smelling the sweet fragrance of a pleasant shampoo. His mind wandered into her eyes, lost in her beauty, kindness, and purity. _Oh, Mimi, this is now the time. I'm going to say it…_Matt thought nervously, though not showing any bit of it.

"Mimi?" Matt whispered soothingly.

"Yes, Matt?" Mimi responded.

"I think now's the best time of any to ask you this," 

"What is it? Whatever it is, I can take it."

"Mimi," Matt stopped to pull out a small black box. Mimi's gaze focused on only Matt's beautiful eyes, so she wasn't aware of the box. "Will you do me the honor…"

Matt's question was interrupted by a familiar, (that is, TOO familiar,) voice from behind him.

"Hya Matt! What's up?" Taichi Kamiya asked cheerfully. Matt, though, was about ready to burst in anger.

"Tai! You are such an idiot! You have no idea how much I will hate you for this!" Matt screamed furiously.

Tai, standing dumbstruck and confused, was struck with an angry fist into his jaw.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Tai puzzled in fury.

"For ruining my life!" Matt raged, storming away with Mimi close behind.

"Matt! Matt wait up!" Mimi called to him. She rushed to his side and took his hand in hers, suddenly calming Matt, though he still held a stone expression even Mimi was scared of. "Matt, tell me what you were going to ask me."

"It's ruined now! That magical moment is gone! I can't ask you with such stress!" Matt hissed. His fists were clenched tight with anger, and his eyes were not the beautiful sea blue that Mimi adored, but were a cold, ice blue that brought forth a new Matt._ I've seen him with this expression, but why am I so scared of it? I should be use to his outbursts by now,_ Mimi wondered.

"Then let me help get rid of your stress, Matt…" Mimi leaned in to catch him in a loving kiss, soft and magical like it always was.

"That helps, Mimi," Matt breathed, brushing her cheek with his index finger. "You always bring such harmony to my heart."

Suddenly, before they were going to share another kiss, Izzy and Yolei came strolling along, hand in hand. Izzy seemed very pleased with himself, and had been smiling the whole trip down to the bottom of the hill where Mimi and Matt were. _Wonder what's with him,_ Matt smiled to himself.

"What's up, Izzy? Win another science fair?" Matt teased.

"Nope! Yolei, would you care to give them the prodigious news?" Izzy beamed with excitement. Yolei could barely contain herself as she clutched Mimi's hands, tears poring down her face and a smile across her face.

"Mimi! Mimi I'm getting married!" Yolei burst with tears. She squealed loudly and threw her arms around Mimi. Mimi shared the exact same tears and squeals.

"To who? TELL ME!" Mimi cried with happiness.

"To Izzy! I'm going to be Miyako Izuma!" Yolei burst, hugging Mimi tighter then kissing Izzy's cheek lightly, making him blush. Matt was congratulating Izzy the "manly" way.

"Izzy! You lucky dog!" Matt laughed, trapping Izzy into a headlock and messing up his hair happily.

"How'd it happen? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Mimi demanded with joy.

_Isn't that just like Mimi? Always wanting to know every little juicy detail, _Matt laughed to himself. Izzy calmed down to explained the story.

"Yolei and I just got back from the park doing charity work with Kari. When we were done, I took her for ice cream and we headed back to the park to watch the lake. I popped the question after I spilled my ice cream and she let me have a bite of hers! Kari was the first to know, unfortunate for Mimi," Izzy giggled, watching Mimi burst with both happiness and anger.

"YOLEI?! You didn't tell ME first? That's not fare! Oh who cares? One of my best friends is getting married to probably the smartest kid on the planet!" Mimi hugged Izzy tight, kissing his cheek and congratulating him like crazy.

_The magical moment's back, Matt sighed. __I can ask her. Izzy and Yolei can be the first to hear. "Mimi?"_

"Yes, Matt?"

"I can ask you now."

"Oh good! What is it?" Mimi still had her arm around Yolei.

"Mimi, will you do me the honor…"

Tai interrupted Matt again. Tai had come to apologize, but he had come at the wrong time, cause Matt shot a deadly glare in Tai's direction, and ran to it him to hit him until Sora approached sweetly. _I don't want to hear another lecture, Matt decided, and stopped himself from advancing on Tai._

"Mimi!" Sora squealed. While Mimi was talking to Sora, Matt decided to explain to Tai about his mistakes.

"Matt, what's with you? I had GREAT news to tell you when you hit me!" Tai hissed.

"That's what you deserved. I was about to ask Mimi." Matt hissed back.

"You mean…"

"YES!"

"Oh, man I'm so sorry, Matt," Tai murmured, looking towards the ground and feeling guilt.

"Yeah, well, did you hear? Izzy's marrying Yolei!" Matt changed the subject to hide his anger.

"WHAT? Izzy! That's awesome!" Tai immediately headed to Izzy to congratulate him, AND to escape Matt's evil glare.

When Mimi returned, she rushed to Matt to tell him more good news. "Matt! Sora and Tai are getting married too! And TK and Kari are SERIOUSLY dating!" Mimi was so thrilled that she was about to faint. Matt held Mimi for a second and smiled, then walked over to Sora to congratulate her.

"Hey, one of my best friends is finally marrying the coolest tennis player in history!" Matt laughed, putting his arm around Sora and kissing her cheek to show joy for her. Sora could only smile she was so dazed. 

"It was wonderful! He asked me when we were watching 'Titanic' at his house!" Sora sighed, hugging Matt.

"You know, about TK and Kari," Matt began, approaching Tai with a softer tone. "If they get married I'd have to be related to you!"

"Count me out, Matt! Let's hope that doesn't happen!" Tai joked, punching Matt's arm playfully.

"I'm just joking. If TK got married, I'd say his wife had a cool brother!" Matt was surprised at what he had just said, and chuckled lightly at his own remark.

"Same here!" Tai beamed. 

"Hey guys! Yolei and I are throwing a party to celebrate! How bout you all come! It can be a digidestined party, and the celebration of marriage between Earth's heroes!" Izzy suggested.

"Very catchy, Izzy!" Sora complimented. "I think that's a GREAT idea!"

"Yeah, lets all go!" Mimi cried. 

_At the party, everyone can be there for my announcement. Matt thought happily._

The next night, Izzy and Yolei were throwing a party at Mimi's house, because it was the biggest. Sora came with Tai, dressed in a beautiful red dress that had spaghetti straps and tight around her thin, muscular body from the effect of tennis. Tai came in a stunning black tux. TK came in a hand-me-down light blue tux that made him look extremely adorable to the older girls. Kari had a tight-bodied white dress with a tie that went around her neck, exposing her silky shoulders and back. She wore white gloves that reached her elbows. Matt came in a sexy white tux, and Mimi in a dazzling pink dress, that went just below her knees with no straps. She had a white rose in her hair from Matt. Joe, Davis. Cody and Ken came alone in black tuxes.

"Let's party!" Tai laughed, heading to the punch bowl to get Sora a drink.

Matt kept on trying to find Mimi, but he kept on loosing her when she went into the crowd to talk to Ken or something. _This isn't working, Matt huffed. __But I have an idea!_

_ _

When Matt found Mimi again, he grabbed her and asked her to dance. Before they danced, Matt went to Cody, who was the DJ at the time, and requested that he play a special song for him and Mimi and that they all dance outside on the balcony. 

"Sure thing, Matt!" Cody winked. He then said into the microphone, "Everyone! For a really romantic evening, everyone get a partner and meet me out on the balcony! I have a special song dedicated to Mimi Tachikawa from Yamato Ishida!"

A bunch of howling and "oohs" were heard. Mimi blushed with a smile and gazed at Matt, who set his loving glance on Mimi. Holding out his hand, he whispered in a sexy voice, "May I have this dance, beautiful girl that I've never seen before in my life?"

Mimi laughed at Matt's joke, and placed her hand in his willingly. They stepped onto the balcony with the others, then a song from Matt that he had made with his band just a few days ago came on. It was a slow song, and Mimi was overjoyed. She listened as Matt got everyone's attention. "Everyone!" Matt cried out. "This song is dedicated to Mimi, and since I keep on trying to ask her something important, I hope this will help me, since I keep on getting interrupted by Taichi!" Matt shot a playful smile to Tai. Tai chuckled lightly. "This song is called, 'Keep Me in Your Heart!'"

_When you dance upon that field of flowers,_

_A warming feeling runs right through me,_

_I swear I could watch you dance for hours,_

_And go on feeling this love so free._

_ _

_Let me hold you close to me, baby,_

_You'll hold me to you, just maybe,_

_But I want to hold you for life and eternity too,_

_So Mimi, this I ask of you…_

_ _

_Be just a little bit more,_

_Make my yearning heart soar,_

_I ask you what I've tried to ask from the start,_

_Mimi keep me in your heart!_

_ _

_When you sing to yourself in the shower,_

_A precious harmony races through my mind,_

_It makes me feel like I have never ending power,_

_Just to see your heart and mine combined._

_ _

_Let me hold you close to me, baby,_

_You'll hold me close to you, just maybe,_

_But I want to hold you for life and eternity too,_

_So Mimi, this I ask of you…_

_ _

_Be just a little bit more,_

_Make my yearning heart soar,_

_I ask you what I've tried to ask from the start,_

_Mimi keep me in your heart!_

_ _

_Ooooooh, oooooh my Mimi!_

_ _

_Mimi keep me in your heart!_

_ _

_Be just a little bit more,_

_Make my yearning heat soar,_

_I ask you what I've tried to ask from the start,_

_Mimi keep me in your heart!_

_ _

_Mimi keep me in your heart!_

_ _

All of the digidestined cheered like crazy. Throughout the whole song Matt and Mimi had been dancing, and Matt was mouthing the words through the whole song. When they stopped, Mimi, with tears of joy in her eyes, asked, "Matt? What was it you were trying to ask me?"

"Hold on one minute," Matt hushed her, placing his index finger to her lips. He rushed to the DJ stand that Cody had quickly set up outside, and grabbed the microphone. He hushed everyone, then said so that everyone could hear, "Everybody, I have an announcement," Matt waited for the group to be silent. "I've waited days to get this ready, and now, since I won't be interrupted by Tai," Matt glared at Tai playfully, and Tai blushed. "I want to ask you this Mimi. Mimi…will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Mimi was speechless. She cupped her hands and covered her mouth, while Sora and Yolei ran to her screaming with happiness. Mimi rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. She took the microphone, mascara dripping down her face, saying, "Yes, Matt! Of course I'll marry you!" 

A year later, Matt and Mimi had their wedding. Another year after, Sora and Tai, Izzy and Yolei, TK and Kari, Joe, Davis, Cody, Matt, Mimi and Ken were at the park, sharing stories about their lives. The day was bright and warm. The warm sun shone down among the lake, dancing among the ripples and making tiny diamonds scatter across the surface.

Izzy and Yolei opened their own computer company, called Izuma Incorporated, and Sora and Tai were pro athletes. Tai was a famous soccer player and Sora a famous tennis player. TK and Kari were engaged, and Joe was a professional doctor. Ken and Davis were on a college soccer team, and were almost pros. Cody was still in Kendo with his grandfather. Matt's band had become extremely famous, and Mimi was a highly paid model. That day, Mimi had an announcement.

"Everyone! I have something very exciting to say," Mimi shouted above the constant chatter. "It's been two years, and Matt and I have started our own life…and especially…we're going to have a baby!"

A bunch of "oh my gosh!" was heard, and Kari ran to Mimi in tears. 

"I'm so happy for you, Mimi! AND Matt!" Kari sobbed. 

Davis gave Matt a high five, saying, "Man! You're the first of the digidestined to have kids with another digidestined!"

"Proud of it, dude!" Matt beamed. "Everyone! Guess what we're naming the baby if it's a boy?" 

Izzy made a wild guess. "Izzy Jr.?" Everyone laughed at this.

"Nope! We're naming the baby Osamu if he's a boy!" Matt said with happiness. Ken stood there, stunned and shocked. Ken's eyes filled with tears, and a smile spread across his face.

"In honor of my brother! I can't believe it, Matt!" Ken beamed, wiping a tear away, smiling.

"If it's a girl we're naming her…" Mimi was interrupted by Sora's guess.

"Sora?" Sora guessed. Everybody laughed again.

"No…Jun!" Mimi beamed proudly, watching Davis's reaction as his eyes grew as big as baseballs.

"MY SISTER! COOL! MY FAMILY MEMBER"S NAME IS USED FOR A MODEL"S KID!" Davis screamed, dancing around stupidly.

After everyone congratulated Mimi Ishida, (especially Davis,) everyone went home. Matt drove Mimi off in his ice blue convertible, taking her to a cliff where they gazed out among the majestic beauty of the mountains in the distance to the side, and listening to the songs of the sea. 

Mimi heard Matt's voice, singing the song he dedicated to her. "Be just a little bit more…make my yearning heart soar…I ask you what I've tried to ask from the start…Mimi keep me in your heart!" 

Like it? Email me at [ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com][1]

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:ButterflyBaby12345@hotmail.com



End file.
